leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NeonSpotlight/Who wants to be a Janitor (aka a Mod)?
='We are no longer looking for more mods, if the positions become available in the future I will re-open this blog'= Due to our large amount of spam and trolling in comment sections and the results of my latest experience in which the common solution was to just "recruit more mods" I've made this blog. The moderator position comes with the ability to block users, delete comments/pages/files, and edit other user's blogs (along with some other stuff but that isn't important). I will be using this blog to find candidates to be, as some people want to call them, janitors to help clean up this wiki's trash. Leave a comment below and we'll see if you have what it takes! Users given Mod through this new program (copy+pasted from logs because I'm lazy): (show/hide) 03:04, August 17, 2012 NeonSpotlight (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:CheeseDomination from (none) to moderator (show/hide) 14:40, August 14, 2012 NeonSpotlight (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Typhron from (none) to moderator (show/hide) 14:39, August 14, 2012 NeonSpotlight (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Cidem1324 from Chat Moderator and Rollback Editor to moderator (show/hide) 11:22, August 12, 2012 NeonSpotlight (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Psykolog from Chat Moderator to moderator (show/hide) 04:24, August 12, 2012 NeonSpotlight (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Qan2211 from (none) to moderator (show/hide) 18:33, August 11, 2012 NeonSpotlight (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Miranda Raveil from (none) to moderator (show/hide) 18:22, August 11, 2012 NeonSpotlight (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:95LDB from (none) to moderator (show/hide) 18:22, August 11, 2012 NeonSpotlight (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Kalexander from Rollback Editor to moderator (show/hide) 17:24, August 11, 2012 NeonSpotlight (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Sydeyc from Chat Moderator and Rollback Editor to moderator (show/hide) 17:21, August 11, 2012 NeonSpotlight (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:ClariS from Chat Moderator and Rollback Editor to moderator (show/hide) 16:56, August 11, 2012 NeonSpotlight (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:LionsLight from (none) to moderator (show/hide) 16:55, August 11, 2012 NeonSpotlight (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:RadarMatt from (none) to moderator (show/hide) 16:52, August 11, 2012 NeonSpotlight (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:StrategicMagic from (none) to moderator (show/hide) 16:44, August 11, 2012 NeonSpotlight (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Dah' Blob from (none) to moderator (show/hide) 16:40, August 11, 2012 NeonSpotlight (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Ninja Homunculus from (none) to moderator (show/hide) 16:40, August 11, 2012 NeonSpotlight (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Izkael from (none) to moderator Stuff for Moderators League of Legends Wiki:Discussion policy Special:RecentChanges?hideenhanced=1&limit=500&hidemyself=1&namespace=1 - Shows last 500~ comments between articles and blogs, does not include yourself - MediaWiki:Uploadtext is our file naming policy, delete or move files appropriately Category:Blog posts